pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelo
'''Angelo '''is a 23 year old (19 in his debut) OC created by Laki. He's a magical practitioner who serves as an apprentice for the Order of Light. Overview Angelo is a headstrong young man of South Denland descent who serves as a faithful apprentice to Dodeca. He has a rough demeanor but is ultimately caring, acting as a big brother figure to those around him. He grew up in poverty in a rundown town in South Denland, his father having left Angelo and his mother at a young age. He would eventually leave home and establish a close-knit group of rogues seeking riches in order to lift themselves out of poverty. Ultimately he would be offered an Apprenticeship by Dodeca on grounds that he turns his life around, to which he slowly starts working to do. His personality has generally mellowed out in his recent depictions, though he still has shades of hotheadedness. He now acts as a mentor figure to the more recent additions to the Order of Light. He has an interest in cars, often tinkering with the one he has. He's also very thrifty and dislikes being wasteful with his money, likely something that is the result of his past. Powers/Abilities Angelo is rather versatile in his powers, fighting with a combination of both magic and close combat. He is a skilled light practitioner, often summoning blades or spears of light energy to battle and infusing his fists and feet with light magic to empower his strikes. He is also capable of firing blasts of light but his long range magic is weaker than most of the other Apprentices. In general Angelo favors a physical-based fighting style that leans towards full on offense with little thought towards defensive measures. RP History Angelo first appears in the timeline during Teddy's Journal, where he and the rest of the Order have to stop Paige from gaining dangerous secrets from Teddy's confidential journal. He later makes an appearance in Darkness Plague, as well as Chelsea's Madness, where he finally is able to win Paige's respect after he saves her from a burning Pokemon Center. Angelo appears in Forces of Light, an RP in an alternate timeline. He, Strawbella and Zula work with Teddy in order to stop Vanessa's plans for world power. Angelo appears in the beginning of RPCRP2 as a cameo. After the time-skip of the early half of the timeline, Angelo appears in Murder She Sang, where he and the Order encounter Stella, a singer who brings madness to those who hear her songs. The ensuing faceoff with Stella unfortunately ends in her suicide. Following Murder She Sang, Angelo appears in the Darkella Saga Part 2, where he and the others hold off Darkella's evil forces and watch as Teddy is banished from the Order of Light. Angelo appears in Teddy's flashback during Broken Swords, where his absence during the Second Secret War is explained and he meets Teddy for the first time. A zombified Angelo, alongside other zombified allies and loved ones of Teddy, is later shown attacking the Outcasts base, but it's revealed that it was simply an animated wax statue meant to put fear into Teddy, all a part of Vanessa's plans to provoke the Outcasts. Angelo appears in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops, which highlights Teddy's return to the Order and his efforts to win back their trust. Angelo was initially one of the most hostile to Teddy following Teddy's betrayal, but he slowly wins back his trust. Angelo plays a role in BDBM, where he helps set up the party celebrating new apprentices Demi and Avery. The celebration would eventually be thrown into chaos due to an outbust by Lauren, to which the group must help diffuse. Later on Angelo and Tifani investigate a bizarre noise heard in the vicinity and comes across a traveller who had lost control of his newly resurrected giant snake. Angelo helps calm the raging beast that had attacked the Fortress, though Tifani is injured in the process. The following day Angelo overhears Tifani getting into an argument with Loren, to which he investigates. He is immediately startled by Loren's suddenly aggressive behavior and leads Tifani away, the latter telling him that this isn't Loren but rather an imposter. Things only ecalate when the imposter, Yanilet, attacks Tifani and Angelo is intercepted by Jane in his attempts to help. It's revealed that these happeneings were all pieces of an inside job in which Doctor Hine would throw the Order into chaos and steal Dodeca's powers, Jane, Avery and Yanilet all her minions. Angelo helps the Order as best as he can in an effort to defeat Hine's forces but their efforts fall flat and the gang is held hostage. Angelo's fate is decided in the sequel, Mended Fragments, which takes place months after BDBM. He attends Hine's trial and watches as she and Avery and punished for their actions. Within this RP Angelo also decides to mentor Logan in light magic, after the latter's powers began to awaken. Relationships Angelo is on mostly good terms with his Order of Light brethren. He is very devoted to Dodeca and even tries to master light magic in her honor. However, over time he begins to accept that he'll never be her lover, and instead cherishes her as a master and guide. Angelo is friendly towards Strawbella and he looks out for Loren. He is often annoyed by Tifani's melodrama and love for fashion, causing the two to squabble sometimes. In spite of this, the two begin dating some time around Year 6. Angelo is friends with Zula, as he often goes to her for advice. Angelo is initially threatened by Teddy's arrival into the Order and begins to view him as a rival. Though their bond was shaky, Teddy manages to win his respect, Angelo seeing him as a trusted ally. This friendship is fractured in the Darkella Saga, with Angelo seeing Teddy as a traitor. It'd take a bit of time throughout Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc that Angelo trusts Teddy again. Angelo grows closer to Logan following BDBM, acting as a mentor to him in the art of light magic. Angelo is close to Ilia, at times displaying a minor attraction to her. This attraction managed to get the better of him occasionally, as he kissed her in a moment of pass ion. However, this relationship has gone serious now after Ilia proposed to him and now the two are engaged. However, towards the later part of the timeline the two end their engagement, the two hardly ever seeing each other anymore. He's friends with Swarma, grateful for how she helped him in Life of Ayane and Xander. Angelo is admittedly attracted to Vanessa, and is often the most vulnerable in their battles against her. However, he does truly oppose her and what she stands for. Angelo was initially very wary of Paige and the two had a rocky relation marked by open dislike. However, the two are able to work past this as they go through trials together, and they become closer in the process. Trivia *For a period of time Angelo was the only male Apprentice in the main branch. This was mostly by coincidence though. *Angelo's birthday is May 28th, making him a Gemini. *Angelo's signature color is red and his symbol is the spade. Category:OCs Category:Human Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs with powers Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs that appeared in LoL Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories